All Those Queens
by KillingMarion
Summary: "Y cuando todas las guerras se acaben, una mariposa seguirá siendo hermosa..." Ruskin Bond. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Juana de Arco**_

 _ **OOO**_

Silencio.

Eterno, infinito silencio.

A su alrededor no existía nada más que un vacío, un abismo carente de vida. Ni siquiera la suave brisa que movía su cabello emitía sonido alguno.

Sus ojos fijos en el suelo, en la tierra tenida de rojo, mientras su cerebro rogaba ya sin fuerzas a sus piernas por un paso más. Estas se movieron, pero algo bajo sus pies detuvo el movimiento. De pronto, su rostro se encontraba pegado a la tierra, su garganta evitaba que un grito de dolor escapara de sus labios, y sus manos descansaban sobre algo tieso y frío.

Su mirada permaneció fija en el suelo, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras una sensación helada comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Lentamente, sus orbes verdes se posaron sobre aquello en donde reposaban sus manos. Durante algunos segundos su mirada quedó fija en aquel punto, para luego, despacio, recorrer el paisaje del que era parte.

Sus labios se entreabrieron en un suspiro inexistente.

Su corazón latía rápido… demasiado rápido.

Intentó levantarse nuevamente, hundiendo primero sus rodillas en el barro ensangrentado, y luego alzándose por completo.

 _Uno, dos, tres…_

Al cuarto paso, su cuerpo cedió.

Ésta vez no hubo contención para el grito que escapó de su boca. En su retina, miles de flashes aparecieron de golpe, luces frente a sus ojos mientras un dolor que jamás pudo haber imaginado, se abría paso dentro de su cuerpo, de sus huesos, de sus músculos.

Estaba otra vez en el suelo, en el barro escarlata.

Ésta vez sabía que ya no quedaba fuerza alguna en ella para levantarse.

No podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, ni el temblor de su mano cuando ésta se acercó a su vientre. Su rostro ladeado hacia un costado, sus ojos fijos en las almas silenciosas que descansaban junto a ella, pero podía sentir lo que quedaba de la tela de su uniforme totalmente destrozado. Podía sentir el tibio líquido acumulándose en ella.

Podía sentirlo recorrer su piel, abandonándola.

Apoyó su mano sobre una de las tantas mutilaciones en su vientre, sus dedos acariciando suavemente lo poco que quedaba en ella, camuflándose en el líquido espeso que escapaba de su cuerpo.

El brillo incandescente de un anillo de oro en uno de sus dedos, resplandeció en el paisaje, antes de ser consumido por su propia sangre.

Sin embargo, sus ojos continuaron fijos en aquellos a su alrededor, aquellos que habían cedido poco tiempo antes.

Y en el silencio, solo ella faltaba.

Posó la mirada en otra ya apagada. Ojos marrones, abiertos y cubiertos por una fina capa de extinción, la observaban desde su lugar en la tierra.

Durante un instante, no despegó la mirada de esos ojos. La falta de humanidad en ellos hipnotizaba su interior.

De repente, lo sintió, y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a toser su propia sangre, el gusto metálico acoplándose a su lengua, a sus dientes, a sus labios.

Todo en su interior dolía, sentía que estaba incinerándose. Y entre todo ese sufrimiento, entre el frío que comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo, entre la sangre que continuaba escapando, el cansancio comenzó a tomar el dominio de su destino.

Y una a una, las luces de su interior comenzaron a apagarse.

Sus ojos no se cerraron. Su mirada quedó estancada en algún punto invisible, en algún cadáver, en algún árbol más allá del bosque.

Y de repente, cuando el silencio finalmente comenzaba a ser reconfortante, un simple grito lo quebró.

Pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para realmente entender lo que sucedía. Estaba demasiado fuera de la realidad para diferenciar los gritos de distintas voces.

Estaba demasiado cerca de aquel otro lado para comprender que lo que gritaban con desesperación aquellas voces era su nombre.

Estaba a punto de dejar de existir cuando una figura oscura apareció frente a ella.

Dejó de respirar cuando un grito final se adentró en su inconsciencia.

 _¡Sakura!_

 _ **OOO**_

 **Disclaimer** : _Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elizabeth I**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _Él la observaba._

 _Se encontraba sentada sobre una de las gruesas ramas de los árboles que decoraban el bosque, escondida entre las sombras de la naturaleza. Estaba allí, formando parte de aquel mundo salvaje que los rodeaba._

 _Su rostro, sus facciones lucían libres, relajadas, como si un aura de paz abrazara su ser, mientras sus ojos continuaban fijos en las pequeñas figuras a lo lejos, el sonido de sus risas llegando a sus oídos a través del aire._

 _Se sentó del otro lado del árbol antaño, aquella aura tan familiar envolviéndolo con su armonía. Y por un momento, permitió a su mente escapar hacia un universo que jamás existiría._

 _Sintió la luz del Sol acariciar la piel áspera y quebrantada de sus manos, antes que una suave voz irrumpiera._

 _\- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?_

 _Las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron levemente tras la máscara._

 _\- ¿Tú lo haces?_

 _Algunos pájaros volaron sobre ellos, desapareciendo en el extenso manto natural del bosque._

 _Las hojas de los árboles creaban una sinfonía nostálgica, aguardando por aquello inevitable, mas algunas decidían desprenderse y alejarse de aquel fatídico destino, danzando hacia el abismo verde._

 _-Si… de muchas cosas._

 _La respuesta se adentró en él, y, en un susurro casi inaudible, continuó con el juego._

 _-Yo también._

 _Las risas a lo lejos comenzaron a alejarse de a poco, el sonido perdiéndose en el tiempo._

 _Y nuevamente aquella voz decidió abrirse paso._

 _-Mis padres realmente jamás estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión. Fallecieron sin ser capaces de entender por qué elegí esto. Lo intentaron, pero nunca fue suficiente._

 _Apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre su rodilla, perdiendo su mirada en la aldea a la distancia. Las palabras penetrando su interior lentamente._

 _-Era insegura, no tenía confianza en mí misma. Y la única persona que podía cambiar eso, mantenía sus ojos fijos en dos niños sin familia._

 _Cerró los ojos durante un instante. El peso de aquella verdad aplastando su conciencia, destruyendo la inventada tranquilidad que residía en su alma._

 _Y la voz de la joven a su lado siguió apuñalándolo._

 _-A veces me pregunto, si te arrepientes de no haber mirado en mi dirección más seguido._

 _Abrió sus ojos._

 _De pronto, sintió el paso del tiempo arrasarlo. Y junto a él, en su mente, una niña de trece años se encontraba sentada._

 _Una niña que se había encargado de decepcionar poco a poco._

 _-Lo hago - respondió, cortando el silencio que se acababa de crear-. Cada día de mi vida._

 _La naturaleza inmadura nuevamente dominó el entorno. Solo podía oír las ramas a su alrededor agitándose con el viento precipitado._

 _Una lluvia de hojas muertas comenzó a descender desde lo más alto de las cúspides. El aroma de la tierra húmeda entró en sus sentidos._

 _Los minutos empezaron a caminar entre ellos. El día comenzó a mutar. El Sol se escondió._

 _Y cuando la primera estrella apareció… la voz de la joven quebrantó el sonido del bosque._

 _-Quiero que sepas que te odié, y después resentí. Y luego de eso… luego de eso, te perdoné porque siempre cometerás errores._

 _El tiempo se detuvo, al igual que su respiración. Pero cuando ella continuó, fue su corazón el que dejó de latir._

 _-Eres mi padre, Kakashi, y los padres suelen equivocarse._

 _ **OOO**_

Desesperación.

Una desesperación agonizante era lo que sentía en ese momento, mientras el bosque se deshacía a su alrededor.

Estaba herido, con sangre en ropa, su rostro, pero eso no importaba, solo corría, corría como jamás lo había hecho.

En su mente, una voz desesperada rogaba por tiempo, más tiempo, mientras el terror congelaba su razón.

Su mirada estaba fija en aquel cuerpo frío que presionaba contra su pecho con impotencia, realmente sin entender lo que sucedía... sin querer entenderlo. Ella no se movía, ella no pestañeaba, y sus ojos del color del bosque habían abandonado su brillo.

Y él siguió corriendo, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Sin poder hacer nada.

Mientras su hija moría en sus brazos…

Él la observaba.

 _ **OOO**_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen._


End file.
